


Вопрос доверия

by Andrew_Clean



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2013-03-09
Packaged: 2017-12-04 18:28:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/713714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrew_Clean/pseuds/Andrew_Clean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Шерлок вернулся. Что чувствует Джон?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Вопрос доверия

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для Rai_grass

Когда он вернулся, я сидел за ноутбуком и думал, что бы написать в свой блог. Психотерапевт настаивала, что я должен продолжать вести виртуальный дневник, и я покорно соглашался. Хотя что мне было описывать? Диагнозы очередных пациентов? Сцены расставания с новыми женщинами? Да, их было то ли пять, то ли шесть, и теперь они не могли пожаловаться на то, что я больше времени провожу с Шерлоком. Теперь уже я жаловался на то, что они не могли заполнить пустоту, образовавшуюся после его ухода... 

Я услышал, как внизу вскрикнула миссис Хадсон, как что-то тяжелое упало на пол. Когда я бросился туда, узнать, что случилось, Шерлок уже поднимался по лестнице, таща рухнувшую в обморок домохозяйку. Я ошеломленно посторонился, пропуская его к дивану. 

\- Джон, принеси нашатырь и воду, - скомандовал Холмс. И, когда я автоматически двинулся на кухню, добавил:

\- И да, я все-таки жив.

На кухне я некоторое время постоял, упершись лбом в холодильник. Я боялся возвращаться, боялся обнаружить, что мое больное воображение на втором году после прыжка Шерлока с крыши, наконец, решило снабдить меня красочными галлюцинациями. Однако через минуту Шерлок заорал:

\- Джон, где тебя носит?

И я понял, что он действительно вернулся.

Всю первую ночь я просидел под его дверью, прислушиваясь. Мне казалось, что я слышу его ровное дыхание, хотя, конечно, это вряд ли было бы возможно. Но я все равно слушал, боясь, что оно прекратится. Днем я впервые после "смерти" Шерлока уснул в больнице. Когда меня отчитывали за это, я не чувствовал угрызений совести ни на секунду. Я чувствовал только недоумение - я не понимал, как мне себя вести с Шерлоком.

Он, кажется, остался совершенно таким же. И не только внешне. Он все так же не стеснялся в высказываниях, не обращал внимания на то, насколько высокого ранга его собеседник, не задумывался, какие последствия могут иметь его откровения. Его ум был по-прежнему остр, словно лезвие бритвы, а метод дедукции не знал сбоев. Шерлок сразу же рассказал мне, какие изменения произошли в моей жизни - никаких - за эти два года. Он шутя щелкнул два дела, над которыми Лестрейд бился несколько месяцев. Он выбросил охотничью шапочку, которую нашел на моей вешалке... Да, он совсем не изменился.

Изменился я. И главная моя проблема состояла в том, что я больше не мог доверять Шерлоку Холмсу.

Мой прежний Шерлок был заносчивым и грубым, был бесчувственным и резким. Но при этом он был. А что делать с этим Шерлоком, я не знал. Я не мог быть уверен в том, что он не исчезнет в любую секунду. Не выпрыгнет из такси на ходу, не уедет в лифте на несуществующий этаж... не испарится просто при разговоре со мной.

И я боялся сделать что-то не так, то, что заставит Холмса опять сбежать. Хотя Шерлок и рассказал ему, почему он вынужден был "умереть" два года назад... и что это никак от меня не зависело, но... я не мог рисковать. Я не мог позволить себе потерять его. Снова. Я хотел всегда смотреть, как он ерошит свою непослушную шапку кудрявых волос, когда загадки попадаются особенно сложные. Я мечтал всю жизнь провести рядом с ним - пусть в роли бессловесного спутника, того-кто-достает-телефон-из-кармана. Пусть даже Шерлок никогда не догадается, что именно я от него хотел бы.

И поэтому я старался вести себя идеально. Я не подходил слишком близко и не отходил слишком далеко. Я бросался вынимать телефон из кармана по первому требованию и старался не навязывать своего присутствия. Я не рассказывал ему о своих делах и проблемах. Я перестал называть его по имени, вдруг он это сочтет нарушением личного пространства. Я ни в чем не мог быть уверен.

Кажется, он сначала даже бесился. Пытался что-то выяснять у меня. Но насколько Шерлок был отличным сыщиком, настолько же он был плохим психологом. Он так и не понял, что происходит. И постепенно сам перенял у меня эту особенность, эту болезненную вежливость. Он стучал в мою дверь, прежде чем войти. Он тоже называл меня по фамилии. Он осведомлялся, не буду ли я против следующих шагов, которые он предпримет. Меня самого мутило от наших раскланиваний. Но я и дальше собирался проводить свою тактику. Ведь она давала мне главное - я знал, что собирается делать Шерлок. Я был уверен в завтрашнем дне. И это было для меня главным. До сегодняшнего вечера, когда я, вернувшись с работы, застал своего соседа по квартире в моей комнате. 

И я увидел, что Шерлок сидит за моим ноутбуком и, ничуть не смущаясь моего присутствия, просматривает мою личную почту.

\- Почему ты не женился за эти два года? - Шерлок обернулся ко мне и посмотрел... издевательски. Замечательный вопрос. А то он не знал ответ.

Я аккуратно снял часы, закатал рукава рубашки, подошел к нему и изо всех сил врезал ему по челюсти. Холмс слетел со стула и здорово приложился затылком о ножку стола. Я подождал, пока он поднимется, не поправляя рукавов. Период наигранной вежливости кончился, пришла пора выяснить отношения. Шерлок выпрямился, подвигал челюсть рукой, болезненно поморщился, шагнул ко мне и... рассмеялся:

\- Ну наконец-то! А я все думал, когда тебе надоест изображать из себя снеговика!

Он протянул ко мне руки, и я шагнул ему навстречу. Период наигранной вежливости кончился. Начался период любви.


End file.
